


The Lost Prince

by Kam_Danvers



Series: The Lost Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Relationships: Y/N & Thanos, Y/N & Thor Odinson, Y/N/Thanos, Y/N/Thor Odinson
Series: The Lost Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899190





	1. Prologue

_I bestow my powers in their entirety to this fragment so that it shall protect and power my_ **_son_ ** _give him my strength so he shall protect himself, those in his_ **_heart_ ** _, and this_ **_universe_ ** _._  
  
  
  
  
  


_SISTER PLEASE let us talk this through their is no need to end more lives._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I...i....bl-b-ess my son w-th the power to u-understand, lo-ve, c-c-ourrrage, t-e w-ill to fi—gg-ht, and change. I wi-h t-ere wasss -ore time_ **_I love you my son._ **


	2. Chapter 1

Long ago when the universe was new a race of superior beings arrived into our universe through a inter dimensional portal. They saw our universe as a chance to create something and shape it how they saw fit and study whether it would thrive or not. They found only one planet where the Sun's rays shined the brightest. So bright that the lifeforms on the planet had a glow to them. They all decided that this would be their first experiment on. The first couple of attempts only resulted in failure, but then their came one of the creatures that lived, this subject showed heightened strength and an ability to absorb light ray and redistribute them out of his body as a means of defense. He had another ability they knew not of he saw flashes of things that had not happened, he saw everything that would come to pass during his lifetime and some of things he saw scared him. They introduced themselves to him as The Celestials and explained why they came and what they had done to him. They made more like him some had flashes as he did some only had the power the sun as he. The Celestials took their leave with the promise to return and check on their new creation.

The first successful creation was honored by his fellow people. He taught those who shared he gift and advised along side the leader of their people. The people thrived and lived in harmony with their planet naming it Sheogori lead by the first successful creation a temple was created where the flashes of the future were carved and they sealed it in a way that only those with the power to see would be able to enter. As their population grew the number of people without powers became fewer and fewer, until only those with powers where on the planet for their gifts also lengthened their life span. The day the first creation died he was named The Ancient Elder for he was the last to be given his powers and not born with them. Eons of living and learning, but the story of their creation go lost somewhere in time and then the day came. The Celestials had returned to observed what became of their creation and most where pleased, especially Infinity he was fascinated with their creation so much so that he changed his form to live among them. But some felt disrespected that their creation had forgot their origins and wanted to destroy them and Eternity, Infinity sister was the lead voice for their destruction. This caused a rift between The Celestials. Unbeknownst to all though Infinity had fell in love with the Princess next in-line to rule the planet and he had gotten her pregnant. Which gave him even more cause for concern. As the drift became stronger other Celestials were force to pick a side. Soon a war started that took many lives. Sadly Infinity was one of the lives in his final hours he found the fragment of a shooting star and he bestowed his power in it, power only his unborn son could wield, his act of pure love for his child and its protection caused the gem to have a white almost blinding glow to it. He sealed the stone away in the temple of knowledge and set off to face his sister. Since he placed his powers in the gem the fight was short lived. In his final breath he said a word of blessing to his son. After his death no one longer sided with Eternity for they realized her thirst for power blinded her they decided the only way should could be stopped was her own death. She soon found out about her unborn nephew and was disgusted for mixing pure Celestials blood was looked down upon(a/n: I would hate for her to meet Ego 😂), but this also gave her an idea. As she faced off with other Celestials deep in the space of our universe far from Sheogori, she had her son help fake her death. She created a big explosion that shook through the universe, as she spilt herself up into 6 ingot shaped stone that flew threw the universe. The power of this explosion brought new land and more life to the universe, even though the battle happened far from Sheogori they still felt it happened one of them described it the best way they could in text as a _Big Bang._ Thinking she was dead the Celestials decided to leave the universe and forced her son to come with them.


	3. Chapter 2

As the new life in the universe grew at rapid rate the Sheogorians way of life seemed to slow down. Kíäth was all left of Sheogorians that could see the future, which led to her people calling her Ancient Elder. The princess was promised to another man to carry the royal bloodline even tho she was already pregnant. As her and her future husband consulted the Ancient Elder she spoke words that hurt the princess hurt but she agreed with her future husband and with a heavy heart she prepared for the time. As she got closer to term her heart got heavier but she accepted their plan. 

After hours of labor she met her child and tears came to her eye at the fact she would never see him grow. She tearfully said goodbye to her child as guards came to retrieve the child.  
  


_In Space_

Ki-Lass flew his ship with speed as he wiped his eyes. His wife called him sobbing and explained she had another miscarriage. He wanted to get home soon as possible to console her. Suddenly his radar beeped and the ships auto systems stopped the thrusters. He looked up to see a wiggling blanket. He put he helmet on and headed to the bay of the ship opening it he flew out and to the front of his ship. He looked in shock that a baby was just floating in space crying. He quickly grabbed the baby and made sure the blanket was secure around the baby. He looked around and saw nothing to indicate where they baby came from. He flew back inside he ship he took his helmet off and swayed with the baby to calm it down. He laid the baby on the bed and went to put the ship on autopilot. Once he returned the sound of cry rang through his ears. He quickly the baby up and softly rocked it.

"Shhh shh you are okay I promise you're okay" he cooed as he held the baby close to his chest. After walking to the pilot station the baby calmed down.

"I might need to change course to get you some milk and other things huh" Ki-Lass asked as he sat with the baby close to him.

"We're gonna have to go through a jump point okay" After changing course the ship sped up, coming out the jump point Ki-Lass was nauseous, but the baby simply giggled. He looked down in confusion.

"You like to go through jump points," he asked in shock, " at least one of us does" he said with a chuckle.

After stopping on XGX-57 to get some baby formula milk and diapers for the baby that he now knows is a boy he set the ship to head back to Xandar.  
  
  


Once he arrived he flew his ship straight home. He landed in their yard and ran inside with the baby in his arms.   
  


"HONEY WHERE ARE YOU" Ki-Lass yelled as he looked in through the house. Once he made it upstairs he stopped at their bedroom door and lightly knocked which caused the door to open and reveal no one. He looked down the hallway to see the nursery door ajar. He walked towards it and stopped.

"Honey are you in here" the only response he got was a sniffle. He slowly pushed the door open to see Nu-Vea on the ground cuddling a blanket as she cried. She looked up at him her face went from devastation to shock. Suddenly the little baby started to move around and whine.

"Shhhhh you okay" Ki-Lass whispered to the baby. Suddenly Nu-Vea jumped up and looked at the baby. The baby slowly turned to look at her and his tiny hand touched her face then he happily babbled. She then looked up at Ki-Lass.

"Whe-where di..... you-" she asked.

"He was just floating alone in space there was no wreckage or fight anywhere near by or any planets close by he could've came from" Ki-Lass explained as they both looked at the small being as he gave a small yawn and closed his eyes.

"H-how" she started to asked as the still looked at him with loving smiles a decision already silently agreed on.

"I don't know how," Ki-Lass said as he looked at the baby then up at Nu-Vea their eyes meeting.

", _But I know why_ "


End file.
